


side b

by wubling



Series: Camp Sanders AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders - RPF
Genre: Arguments, Camping, Children, Crushes, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Human AU, M/M, Makeovers, Makeup, One-Shot, Pining, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubling/pseuds/wubling
Summary: While Patton and Thomas tend to Virgil, Logan is wrestling with himself to decide whether or not he should bury his recently developed feelings. He's also wrestling with his lack of enthusiasm in helping with all of this play business.





	side b

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I had a hard time finishing this one up just because I wasn't happy with any of it for awhile. I think it's decent enough now so I'll just get it over with.
> 
> Thanks again for the amazing comments! They're what keep me motivated to keep writing and I appreciate them all, even if I'm too shy to respond most of the time! >///<
> 
> As for the story itself, it's VERY IMPORTANT that you read "side a" first! Since this is a series you should be reading each part in order anyway but I wanna make extra sure!
> 
> All that aside, hope you enjoy!

Logan preferred routine to spontaneity. If he ever had the choice between a dull and productive day or an exciting and possibly dangerous day, he'd always choose the former. Part of his enjoyment in being a camp counselor came from the school-like schedule, the planning, the strict time slots that came with the usual group activities. It all felt comfortable to him, so obviously when something abnormal went on, it was at least a little distressing.

However, Logan wasn't sure if 'distressing' was the right word for the Independence Day performance. 'Annoying' or 'frustrating' fit a bit better.

He stood on stage for a short amount of time, said a few overly dramatic lines, then ducked out to put on a different jacket and new white wig. It was silly. The whole thing was silly. The seven-to-ten year olds kept laughing at him and the other two counselors that were performing. Why wasn't Virgil playing a role? What made Logan feel the need to participate in all this in the first place if Virgil didn't have to?

Logan hopped back up in time for Patton's song. As soon as the other counselor opened his mouth, Logan suddenly remembered. Patton's singing voice was sweet and soft, but still had a certain energy to it that was just so... _him_. Logan rarely ever heard him sing this genuinely and oh yes, now that he was experiencing this fluttering feeling in his chest, he remembered why he was here.

The disappointed look that would be in Patton's eyes, the way his lip would tremble, the sad sigh he might give...Logan could imagine it all in reaction to him protesting the play but he didn't _want_ to imagine it. At the time, Patton's happiness seemed worth the trouble. It was just bad luck that Patton's happiness was linked to helping Roman with a Fourth of July performance.

Thankfully, Roman took the spotlight for the last scene. Logan and Patton scrambled to get out of view of the campers. As soon as they were more or less backstage, Patton began to giggle uncontrollably. He reached up to take the itchy wig off of Logan's head, then used his free hand to rustle the hair underneath.

"Good job, Lo! You're good at playing the annoyed and angry type!"

Logan's cheeks flushed. He pushed away Patton's hand, replying with, "Can't possibly imagine why." Patton continued to laugh.

That's around the time Logan realized just how screwed he really was. 

* * *

With the ridiculous play over, Logan gladly distanced himself from it entirely to see the campers to their rides home. Standing around with this particular bunch of elementary schoolers on their phones isn't particularly taxing on the mind - not typically, anyway - so he found himself thinking. Thinking about schedules he needed to make. Thinking about the next day of camp.

Thinking about the way Patton would probably greet him in the morning, arms outstretched and coffee being made in the cabin kitchen.

Logan shook these intrusive thoughts from his head. He wasn't a sentimental person. He hated feeling this way, so why was it still happening? Why was it taking so long to stop? He wished he could just shut it off. It'd be so much easier for everyone involved if he could just flip a switch.

"Goodbye, Lo-Lo!" one of the children yelled, breaking Logan's train of thought. He waved politely to the child while they clambered into their parent's car. They even leaned out the open window, yelling, "See you tomorrow! I'll bring my camera!" as the family drove off.

Logan nodded in response. He could suddenly see Roman out of the corner of his eye, likely saying goodbye to the campers as well. He seemed a bit sly though. A look like that from Roman could only mean trouble. Logan made sure to shoo off as many children as he could before Roman decided to strike up a conversation.

"You seem out of it today. Could it be you're still enthralled by the thought of your true l-"

" _Love_ is simply a mixture of chemicals in the brain, Princey. There is not one 'true' love...or, at least not in _my_ view." He quickly corrected himself in case the child with headphones still waiting for their guardian was listening. He didn't see an immediate reaction, so he decided he was safe to speak freely. When he turned back to Roman's 'geeking out' face, he regretted confiding in him. "Though I suppose that you are right on some level...I haven't felt quite like this before. It's frustrating, to say the least. That may be why this person keeps invading my thoughts."

Roman gasped. He sounded personally offended by the mere thought. "Frustrating? Really?" He shook his head and walked over, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders. "Love is not an annoyance to be swatted at like a fly, Mr. Roboto! Love is transcendent! Love is freeing! Even hearing about someone else's romantic exploits is enough to get people excited! Just to think of how Patton reacted when I told him that...um..." Roman suddenly shrunk back.

Logan's eyes widened. He hardly ever missed details, but surely anyone else could catch the guilt etched across the other counselor's face. "Don't tell me you told him I was... _interested_ in someone," Logan growled.

"Okay...I didn't tell Patton you were interested in someone...? Heh..."

Logan grit his teeth. He tried to appear happy when the final camper waved goodbye, but as soon as they were out of his line of sight, his head whipped back to Roman. "I swear to whatever deity may or may not be looking down upon us, if you gave him any idea as to _who_ , I will-"  
"Logan, Logan, please control yourself!"

Roman pleaded. "You never even told me who you liked in the first place! If I can't figure it out, what makes you think Patton could?"

Logan sighed. "He's certainly surprised us before...but I can't worry about a mere possibility." He pointed accusingly at Roman. "But you are not off the hook. You owe me."

"Fffffiiiiiiine," Roman groaned. "I'm sorry anyhow, isn't that enough?" Logan began silently walking back to the field. Roman gulped. "Logan? Logan, please don't be mad! Logan? Logaaaaaan!" 

* * *

For awhile, Logan helped Roman take down the set they made for the play. Working with his hands was good for Logan. Any hands on activities helped to distance himself from minor issues that were plaguing him. As hard as he may try to only focus on important matters, most people can agree that deciding which problems are the most important is challenging. Whenever Logan's mind is running a bit too quickly, a quick puzzle or alternate tactile project fixed him right up. Cleaning was occasionally one of these things as well. Picking apart the wooden stage took a lot of energy out of him, but if it meant he could stop worrying about taxes and college applications and that dopey co-counselor, he was more than happy to help.

"Mind speeding it up a bit? Pleeeeeease, Logan? I have a rehearsal after this and you are _not_ going to make me late."

Alright, perhaps 'more than happy to help' was an exaggeration. Logan wasn't angered by the idea of helping; that was the appropriate phrase. They may be friends to some degree, but Logan just couldn't understand Roman sometimes. Why did he feel the need to talk to Logan like this? The studious counselor held his tongue though, against all of his instincts, and continued to help take down the set.

It only took a few more minutes before Roman had to interrupt again. "Say, isn't that Thomas?" he asked. "Why is he still around?"

"Parents are late," Logan replied bluntly. "Patton offered to watch him for an extra hour or two. He's hardly hurting anyone by still being here."

"Yes, but that means Patton won't be helping us out here...and my rehearsal..."

Logan could only just barely hold back a laugh. "You're more concerned with what's essentially professional make believe than you're concerned with a child in our care?" he accused.

Logan thought for sure a joking tone had gotten across. Roman seemed to not have received the message though. "You know that's not what I meant!" he protested. "And what about you? It isn't like you're some child expert! You barely even try to relate to people your own age! How would you go about-"

"Falsehood! We have related plenty of times!"

"Oh really? Recite three similarities between us."

"Well...hmm..." Logan suddenly sputtered. "Th-That's not the issue! There isn't even an issue to begin with, I meant it in jest!"

"...You promise?"

"Good lord, yes! I apologize, if that helps any."

Roman sighed, crossing his arms. "Well...apology accepted. And I'm sorry too. I'm just on edge, I suppose." Logan didn't really ask, but Roman got to explaining anyway. "You see, the play itself has been going fairly well, but none of the actors seem to get along! It's by far the most hostile cast I've ever been a part of! I assume there's been past drama or something, but it really makes the play less fun."

It wasn't that Logan didn't sympathize or care...but he was exhausted. Frankly, with a sore body and a mind full of the issues he'd have to deal with as soon as the cleaning was done, he didn't have much more space in his head to be worrying about Roman's issue. "Well..." he said slowly. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to hurt Roman by accident again. "I'm not entirely sure what to do about your predicament. To be blunt, I'm having quite a few predicaments that I can't solve at the moment. Would you perhaps consider moving this discussion to another day?"

"...Are you trying to reschedule my rant?"

"...I seem to have offended you."

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just...forget it. This is exactly what I was talking about before." He grabbed a large pile of wooden planks and carried them out to the firewood pile.

Logan began to tear up set pieces alone. Now, along with the strange affectionate feeling lingering in his chest all day, he could feel guilt at the pit of his stomach. He could hear Roman's words ringing in his ears. _'You barely even relate to people your own age!'_

If this is what summer camp usually did to people, Logan was considering writing up a resignation letter. 

* * *

The soreness of his muscles continued into the next half hour or so after Logan and Roman were done cleaning. Roman wanted to grab something from his car, so he ran off to the parking lot. Logan sighed in relief. No awkward tension for a few minutes - it was a miracle. He headed for the cabin, hoping to find a place to rest. There was a pretty nice couch in there that was practically calling his name.

Logan shuffled in through the door. He could hear giggling coming from the kitchen. He assumed it was just Patton watching Thomas, so he kept walking. As he passed the kitchen however, he saw a strange scene out of the corner of his eye. He took a few seconds to back up and re-evaluate the situation.

Ice pop wrappers were covering the floor, as was a pile of pink powder. The counter was coated in nail polish and chunks of broken lipstick. Thomas, the culprit of the nail polish spillage, was slathering a maroon color onto Virgil's thumb. Patton seemed to have already moved on from the lipstick and foundation. Now he was digging through the emergency makeup kit Roman brought in when they all first arrived at camp.

Logan could only stare for a few seconds. Then, he finally cleared his throat and asked, "What in the world are you three doing?"

Thomas's head whipped around. That big, tooth-gapped smile he showed off almost made Logan want to grin back. "Makeover!" He laughed and held up one of Virgil's hands to show off his job well done.

Virgil was looking away. With a softer foundation than he normally wore, the blush on his face was more apparent than usual. "Thank God you're not Roman," he mumbled.

Now Logan assumed it was Patton's turn. He looked at the happier counselor expectantly. Patton gave him a pleading look as he gestured back towards the door. "Speaking of: Logan, would you be a dear and distract Roman for us? Can't have him coming in quite yet." Anytime Patton gave someone a request, he used this sickeningly sweet tone that Logan was certain no human could replicate. It was simply too sugary. Too pure.

He took a moment to push these thoughts from his head, scolding himself for acting like such a teenager. "...At this point, I'm not even going to ask why." He crossed his arms and looked out at the other room. That couch was still waiting for him. "I'd much rather get cleaned up and relax though. I was out taking down the set. I need to recharge."

Thomas looked concerned by the way Logan rubbed his eyes. Regardless, he continued. "But it's reeeeeally important!"  
"Pleeeeease Logan? For Virgil?"

There it was. Those longing eyes, again. The puppy dog eyes. _'We get it! You're adorable! Stop making me so flustered, I have other things I need to do!'_ Logan screamed in his head.

"Puppy dog eyes," he said out loud. "That's a low blow." Virgil laughed at this. Logan shot him a death glare. "Fine, but you owe me a favor in return, Patton. It's only fair."

Patton nodded frantically. "Yessir! Now get outta here!" He pulled out mascara, holding it up over one of Virgil's eyes.

"How do you want this done?"

Virgil pursed his lips. "Uh...anyway to make 'em like yours? Your eyelashes are, like, beauty goals."

"Aw, you're a sweetheart! I'll try my best!"  
Rolling his eyes, Logan headed back to the door. Patton's eyes remained in his mind; those eyelashes really _were_ beauty goals, weren't they? They were very full, yet delicate, and when he blinked they fluttered so nicely and when he just a bit of makeup on for the play earlier, they really made his eyes look soft and pretty and...

Logan groaned inwardly. 

* * *

Getting Roman away from the cabin had taken a bit of improvisation, but now the two were out in the woods looking for a water bottle that didn't exist. Logan was mostly frustrated by the fact that he had no idea when he could come back. And _how_ would he come back? Should he just pray that they actually find a water bottle out here?

"You know, I think I'm seeing why you enjoy this area so much! It's absolutely fascinating!"

Logan sighed as his thoughts were interrupted. "I appreciate the sentiment, Roman." They trudged along the trail. Roman was paying very close attention to the ground around them, looking for the bottle, while Logan simply kept his eyes straight ahead. "I hope you sincerely don't mind me pulling you away," he began. "I, uh...figured a walk would be good anyway and since it'd be a good help to me..."

"Don't sweat it, Logan!" Roman jogged up to walk beside him. "Besides, I thought we could...talk." He seemed sheepish. A look like this was rare. Logan kind of wished he still had his camera with him. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier. It was unbecoming of me."

"...Ah. Well...I apologize as well." Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "You weren't wrong, per se...I'm really not the best with...people things. I've never had many friends to get practice with." Roman raised an eyebrow towards him. Logan didn't really want to elaborate, but he continued. "Virgil was the only person my age I spoke to regularly when I was young. Then I skipped a grade and suddenly he wasn't there and I...guess I never really caught up."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. It's just...I really am sorry, you understand?" Roman nodded. Logan smiled gratefully. "But I really do have so much on my plate. I shouldn't have been so cold about it, but it's more than I've ever felt, what with Virgil suddenly being back in my life and then you being my acquaintance - I've barely ever spoken to the popular-in-high-school types of people - and then there's Patton and he's so _him_ it makes me want to scream whenever I see him and..."

Roman's suddenly widened eyes got Logan's attention. He had a tendency to ramble for awhile if he was given the chance. He never really paid much attention to what he was saying at these times, but it felt nice to get his ideas out. Being isolated for as long as he usually was meant he had a lot of thoughts build up.

But now he had no idea what he'd just said that was making Roman start to grin like an idiot. "Did I...say something wrong?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Oh my god! Oh! My! _God_!" Roman squealed and grabbed Logan, pulling him into a hug. "It's Patton, isn't it? You like Patton! That's why you want to scream when you see him!"

"Wh-What?" Logan shoved Roman away. The fanciful counselor stumbled backwards and knocked into a tree, but didn't seem particularly deterred, if his laughing was any indication. "No! No no no, that's not what I meant to say!" Logan whined, covering his face. "God, my cheeks are burning now..."

Roman was practically hopping around him now. "Oh, young love! It's a magical feeling! You know, you're lucky to have me around! I'm an amazing matchmaker!"

"Oh no, no no, that's not happening." Logan crossed his arms. He still avoided eye contact. "I have no need to be with Patton. He _certainly_ has no need to be with me. It would be beneficial for both of us if you simply forgot this happened."

"I will have none of that nonsense!" Roman scolded. Logan tensed up. "You are only holding yourself back! You'll never know what you or Patton needs until you try it out!"

Roman thought quietly for a few seconds. Logan took this time to gather his own thoughts. Roman's words made sense if Logan was willing to sugarcoat a little bit...but he wasn't a risky person. He always played by the book and it'd worked out well for him so far! He supposed he still had his college years to do silly things, but once adulthood officially hit, Logan couldn't imagine there being any room for mistakes. If he kept going the way he was going now, he'd be well prepared for his future.

Roman finally snapped his fingers delightedly. He ran off into the trees and returned with three flowers, all looking fairly similar but all of different colors: a blue, a yellow, and a pink-ish red. Roman held the flowers out to Logan. He took them with a tilt of the head. Then Roman was off again, nowhere to be seen.

When he took even longer to come back the next time and held even more flowers, Logan had to ask: "What in the world are you doing?"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Duh...? I'm helping you make a bouquet!" Logan grit his teeth. "You'll give it to Patton and he, being the big sap he is, will cry and swoon and you'll be in the clear!" He began to walk away again.

This time, Logan followed close behind. "Th-That's really not necessary!"

"Nonsense!"

"I can't even see you anymore!" Logan huffed angrily. "Roman? Roman, this is _not_ funny."

"Calm down, I'm by the river down here."

"River..." Logan tried to envision his map of the forest in his head. In his frustration, he could only just barely remember where the river was, but he carefully slid down the side of a hill to get there. "Roman," Logan continued to call. "I'm being sincere when I say this: I do not want your help. I am not courting Patton anytime soon, if ever, so there's no point in any of this. You're simple wasting our t-"

Suddenly, Roman's shrill scream erupted through the tranquility. A few birds from a nearby tree were alarmed and fluttered off. A squirrel ran in the opposite direction. Logan couldn't find it in him to yell back. He tried to keep calm, but he was frazzled and unfamiliar with the river. Why couldn't he remember the map now? It had just been on the top of his tongue!

After a few minutes though, Logan found Roman. Laying in a bed of flowers and other plants, he was getting up very slowly. A large wet stone sat on the top of the hill. Clearly, Roman had slipped. He was beyond embarrassed. He was angry, even, brushing plants off of himself. He scrambled to his feet and Logan sighed in relief; at least he wasn't badly hurt.

"Do you hate me or something?" Roman suddenly asked. He absent-mindedly began to scratch at his hands as he waited for an answer. "...Well? Tell me! Is that what this is about?"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. Of course not. Do you even listen when other people talk?" He eyed Roman's reddening hands with suspicion. " _You're_ the one running off trying to push some stupid romance, _I'm_ the one that should be frustrated here. What's wrong with your hands?"

Roman looked at his palms and grit his teeth. "...Poison ivy. Of course! What else would it be?"

Logan pulled the bag off his back. He rummaged inside for a few seconds, Roman impatiently tapping his foot the whole time, and finally found a small white bottle. "This should soothe the itching," Logan stated. The bitterness was nearly gone from his voice. "We need to head back and wash you off. You're filthy."

"We haven't found the-"

"The water bottle quest was a lie." Roman's eyes widened. Logan continued with caution. "The...The others, Patton and Virgil and Thomas, asked that I keep you away from the cabin for awhile longer. I'm not at liberty to say why, but you really need to get cleaned up, so I'm sure they'd understand."

"I literally came up here for nothing then?"

"Well...no...? You, uh...stayed away from the cabin. And you found out about my crush on Patton. Those are things."

Roman shoved the bottle back at Logan once he finished applying the lotion and began to storm back down the trail. Logan groaned and jogged to keep up, trying to reason with him the whole way back. 

* * *

"Roman knows, doesn't he?"

Logan clenched a fist as he placed his belongings in the trunk of his car. An hour or two after Roman and Logan began their return to the cabin, he was finally ready to take himself and Virgil home. Whether or not that would be an easy task remained to be seen.

"Knows what?"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You're literally the last person I'd believe when they play dumb."

Logan huffed. "Fine. Yes, I may have...let it slip." He decided to take off and clean his glasses to keep himself from looking at Virgil's smug grin. "Out of all the days I've worked with him so far, today has been the most infuriating. I know he's just trying to help but there's simply no way I could pursue something with Patton."

Virgil paused. He sympathetically gave Logan a few pats on the shoulder. "Don't talk like that, okay?" he begged. "I've always told you to just go for it and this is no exception. Don't bottle up your feelings all the time."

"Virgil, I-"

"I know from experience that it never works out. Trust me. You have much better chances with taking a risk than you do staying the same." Logan was a bit awestruck by the gentle sincereness in the normally sarcastic counselor's tone. Then Virgil's expression quickly changed with a glance to something behind Logan. He began to giggle. Logan immediately braced himself.

Loudly, Virgil said, "So Logan, you don't mind if I bring an extra passenger, do you?"

Logan began to turn. "Extra passenger? Who-" He quickly spotted Patton approaching. He was tired and stumbling a bit, but he was quick to get to the car. "You're kidding."

"Hey Patton," Virgil greeted. He smirked at Logan.

Patton waved enthusiastically. "Hey Lo! Virgil said I could hitch a ride...but if I'm intruding or anything..."

"'Course not," Virgil quickly responded, interrupting Logan's open mouth. "You should hop in the front. I wanted to catch some Z's anyway." With a wink in Logan's direction, Virgil climbed into the back seat and promptly fell asleep while sprawled across the cushions.

Not caring enough to wake him back up, Logan begrudgingly walked around the car and opened the passenger door. Patton stared for a moment in silence. "...After you?" Logan urged.

"Oh!" Patton shuffled into the seat with a smile. "So polite! You're such a gentleman, Lo!"

"When I desire to be, I suppose," he joked. Patton giggled and Logan's heart fluttered.

It wasn't long before Logan was driving on the highway. Patton was still trying to tap his address into the GPS, but since Logan knew Virgil's house was fairly close, he was able to snag an exit and let him out. Virgil gave them a salute as he left the car. When they got back on the highway, Patton's apartment complex was the next stop.

"So..." Patton muttered over the soft piano music playing on the radio. "You drive Virgil home everyday? I never noticed before."

"Yes, well, he's still working on getting his own license. Part of me believes he's too frightened to actually drive himself places. He's always been, I think."

"Oh wow! You two have known each other a long time!"

Logan raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "We're cousins, Patton."

Patton gasped loudly. "No way!"

"Yes way." Logan turned off the highway and quickly found a much slower paced street to travel on. It put him more at ease and allowed for proper conversation. "When we were young, he always said that driving looked scary. I read up on how built-in safety features worked but nothing I learned helped him. It did teach me a lot about cars in general though, which is a decent trade off."

Patton nodded. "Maybe you could teach me things too! My old girl's always on the fritz these days! Can't ever figure out what's wrong with her." He suddenly yawned and stretched. Logan was happy to see that they were just pulling up to the building. Only a few lights were on here and there and Patton pointed to one on the middle floor. "Seems like the roommate's still up. Good thing too...think I forgot my key back at the cabin."

Logan couldn't hold back a snort. Patton being forgetful was already an issue; he could only imagine how bad a sleepy Patton gets with memory. "Apologies, I don't mean to offend you. I just, uh...thought of a joke. May I walk you to the front door?"

Patton stared. Logan was shocked to see some color fading onto his cheeks. Was he...blushing? Surely Logan was seeing things! But Patton spoke with an embarrassed tone. "I-I'd like that." He quickly hopped out of the car once it was parked. Logan locked the doors as he followed.

Just the walk across the street felt like an eternity. The few stars Logan could see were spread out across the dark blue sky. The streetlights, though one flickered a bit, helped him see not only the path ahead, but also Patton's face. He once again took notice of his eyes. Those eyelashes were so pronounced, and his irises seemed to shine bright, and when they looked back at Logan he could see so much compassion in those eyes. His stomach kept flipping.

"Welp, here's my stop!" Patton pulled Logan in for a tight hug. "Thanks for the ride! You're a sweetheart!" He pulled away, but kept his hands on Logan's shoulders for a minute. "I, uh...can I kiss your cheek?"

The suddenness made Logan stutter. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I dunno, it seems like the right thing to do in this type of situation. And you _did_ just drive me home, so a thank you wouldn't hurt. And you also look awfully cute right now, all flustered and junk." Patton leaned back in, kissed his cheek, and said one last goodbye before disappearing into the building.

Logan walked back to his car. He had to sit in silence for a minute to process what had just happened. Patton kissed his cheek? Patton thought he was awfully cute? None of this made any sense but Logan couldn't find it in himself to question it. He was just happy it'd happened.

He reached into his glove compartment, pulling out a ring of index cards. He flipped through to check one. As soon as he did, he smiled to himself, like he'd confirmed something.

"This is a good opportunity for one of my vocabulary words. Patton kissed me and I am...shook." He checked the card again. "...Yes, that's the correct usage. I am shook. I suppose it rolls off the tongue."

As another street lamp began to flash and die out, Logan started his drive home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are very appreciated and if you leave a comment, I will be forever in your debt.


End file.
